1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plumbing fixture for controlling the flow of liquid from a sink, bain marie, fryer tank, basin, bath tubs, swimming pools, etc. It prevents solid material in the liquid from flowing into the drainage system to which the sink and the like is in communication. The solid material, usually organic matter, may be collected and used for compost.
2. Background Discussion
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,401, there is disclosed a drain fixture which is located in the back wall of the sink. This fixture includes an open sided compartment running substantially along the entire height of the sink, having a drain at the bottom of the compartment. A standpipe is seated in the drain and can be moved upwardly, vertically to open the drain. A strainer is in the open, front side of the compartment, which prevents solid material from flowing into the compartment. A disadvantage of this drain fixture is that the strainer is elevated when the standpipe is lifted from the drain, allowing solid material to flow through the drain and into the drainage system. This solid material, usually organic food matter, places an excess burden on the capacity of the water treating facility to clean the waste water. In particular, in a septic tank, this excess solid material overloads the septic tank, requiring the use of larger leach fields and shortening the life of the septic tank.